


Clothing and Cuddles

by Triblast28



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Multi, enjoy, this is my first real ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triblast28/pseuds/Triblast28
Summary: Kori, Jason, and Roy try on each other outfits





	Clothing and Cuddles

“So how do I look?” Kori asked happily as she put on Jason’s brown leather jacket.  
Jason stopped putting on Roy’s sunglasses and hat to take a look at his girlfriend who was wearing his costume. He took a brief moment to admire how his jumpsuit hugged her curves and how fantastic she looked in his jacket. In the back of his mind he made a mental note to get her one for her birthday; it would be a nice change from the garden decorations he had to steal at the last moment. A small smile appeared on Jason’s face as he looked at her, Kori happily returned the smile with a flaterous smirk.  
“You look fantastic princess, but what about me?” Jason asked with a few short chuckles as he threw on the glasses and hat. “Don’t I just scream recovering drug addict?”  
Kori shook her head half-heartedly. “Jason come on, that’s going too far,” She chided him.  
Jason rolled his eyes. “Ok, ok, but still it’s awful, I mean look at it,” Jason pointed to his knees. “I have no clue if these things are actual knee pads or just decorative, heck I thought the boots were attached to the pants before I put it on,” Then Jason grabbed the belt buckle. “And what’s this suppose to be? The Arsenal symbol? It looks like one of those ninja stars.”  
“I can hear you!” Roy yelled from behind the curtain he was supposedly changing behind.  
“It’s not my fault that you dress like a trucker in a bike race,” Jason remarked with a playful smirk.  
“Just ignore him and hurry up, I’m dying to see you in my outfit,” Kori told him excitedly with a slight giggle.  
“Yup I got the camera ready,” Jason said with a smirk as he pulled out his phone from one of the many pouches on Roy’s belt.  
“Kori take it away from him, please!” Roy moaned bitterly with a hint of embarrassment.  
“Of course Roy,” Kori assured him before winking at Jason.  
Jason held back a snicker as he pointed his phone towards the curtain as Roy shyly stepped out wearing Kori’s costume. “Smile for the camera Roy!” Jason exclaimed laughing his ass off as he took a picture.  
“What the hell Jason!” Roy shouted blushing as red as a tomato as he charged towards Gotham’s least favorite vigilante.  
“Kori!” Jason yelled he tossed his phone in the air as he got tackled down by Roy.  
Kori quickly flew up and grabbed the phone mid-air. She smiled as she took a selfie of herself with the boys fighting in the background. Roy rolled off of Jason and groaned, then proceeded to cover his blushing face.  
“Why did I agree to this,” Roy groaned still flustered.  
Jason smiled and kissed his archer on the cheek. “Oh come on little bow, you make it work,” Jason complimented as he looked at Roy’s exposed biceps.  
“Really?” Roy asked confused.  
Kori flew down next to Roy trapping him between his two partners. “Yup, it shows off your best features,” She commented as she gently squeezed his bicep with a wink.  
“Well uh Jason’s costume makes your abs stand out,” Roy stuttered slightly overwhelmed as he felt Kori snake her arm under his back to put it around Jason.  
“Thank you,” She replied as she kissed Roy on the lips.  
Roy leaned back after the kiss slightly dazed as Jason and Kori came closer together around Roy and wrapped him in a tight embrace. Unlike Kori whose skin was as warm as a fireplace, Jason’s was cold like a corpse; could it be one of those things that not even the Lazarus Pit could fix, Roy wondered slightly saddened. He didn’t mind being trapped between what often felt like a desert and a tundra, he found the clash kind of comforting. Jason looked at his partners and smiled slightly, he was baffled that he was able to get something like this. In the back of his mind he thought of the lonely child he used to be, the one who thought he could take on the whole entire world by himself, that kid wouldn’t be able to get anything close to this he admitted depressed. Kori placed her head on Roy’s chest and curled in even closer pleased as she felt Jason’s cold hand wrap around her waist. She was happy that she felt a place where she felt like she belonged, even though her partners may not have the best reputation or history, she loved them and cared about them; they loved and cared about her back.  
They enjoyed the few moments they are able to have together, being scattered across the map most of the time prevented them from getting together. It almost made them wish they were still in one team together, even though those times weren’t admittedly the best. Roy looked down at the leotard he was wearing and let out a small sigh wondering why he let’s himself get roped into these shenanigans and wished they did normal couple things once in awhile, though he would never admit it doing dumb stuff like this was of his favorite things about their relationship. There was no one else he ever dated that would let him get away with leaving dirty pictures of each other on the kitchen table just to mess with them. These were one of the few occasions where Jason would put his guard down.  
“You know the other day, Damian somehow became even worse you wouldn’t believe what-,” Kori started to complain suddenly.  
“Ha, you think Damian is a big deal, I would rather deal with that little demon then whatever drama the Titans have lined up this week, it’s always something with-,” Roy interrupted with an eye roll.  
Jason stretched his arm across the two holding two fingers up to Kori’s mouth and covering Roy’s mouth with his form arm.  
“Come on let’s just ignore those little problems, and besides you got nothing on what I had to deal with this week,” Jason remarked confidently as he moved his arm away and got back into his cuddling position.  
“What, Two-Face robbed two banks at once, how taxing,” Roy told him sarcastically with a scoff.  
“No Parasite came to Gotham to try and steal Bizarro power’s and it was godawful,” Jason said casually while he closed his eyes.  
“You fought against a Superman villain?” Roy asked surprised as his eyes widened.  
“Are you alright?” Kori asked concerned.  
“No I got hurt so bad my wounds can only be healed by love like fucking Disney film and with the rate we’re going I’m going to be hurt for a long time,” Jason joked in a deadpan tone.  
“Well let me fix that hoodie,” Kori remarked playfully as she gently grasped his waist.  
“I guess I can help,” Roy said as he held Jason’s hand.  
“Thank you,” Jason smirked a little as he felt his cold body became a little warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> This was dumb. I'm sorry. This is my first time doing this stuff sorry. Also here is my tumblr https://triblast28.tumblr.com/


End file.
